Is It Really For The Best?
by Mitsuki1392
Summary: InuYasha is worried that Kagome leaving her era so much is going to make her life harder later on because she hardly has time for school. Finally one night he tells her it'd be better if she stay in her time from then on. He only wants Kagome to be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha...roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so you can't sue!(I got that from someone...)

Please review! (even if it's the meanest review ever!) I'm desperate for reviews! -dances in agony-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is It Really For The Best?**

Chapter 1: Today has stopped too...

She sat at her desk staring blankly at the black computer screen. "What are you doing Kagome? You do know the computer isn't on, right?" Kagome snapped out of

her daze and quickly turned around to see her younger brother Souta with a questioning look on his face. "Ah, I'm just uh, admiring the uh, computer's um, wonderful f-

features. Yeah." she forced herself a smile and nodded, trying to convince him that everything was fine. Souta just rolled his eyes and walked off thinking nothing of his

sister's strange behavior. Kagome let out a long sigh and warily turned on the computer at her desk. "There are only a few weeks left until..." she trailed off and continued to

sit at her desk staring at the computer screen which had just finished loading. "I guess I can't do anything about it so I should just start getting back to work." She opened

the word program and got ready to type but her fingers just rested on the keys. Kagome's teacher assigned everyone to write a short story about any experiences, dreams,

or future plans they've had or they could just make a short story about whatever they wanted. Kagome had no idea what kind of story she'd write or what it would be about.

Her mind was too busy focusing about the problem she was dealing with now. She had been home from the fuedal era only two days to try to catch up with her studies and

all she could think about was what InuYasha told her. While still in the fuedal era with everyone she explained what school was, what you had to do in it, and why everyone

had to attend it. "Oh so the best you can get is an 'A', and the worst an 'F'?" Sango asked tapping her chin gently. "And all those...'homework assignments' you have to

complete them or you'll get an 'F'..." Miroku said akwardly. "If I get 'F's I'll fail, and if I fail it will be hard to get a good job and support myself when I'm older." she stated

simply. "Sounds tough." Shippou sighed taking another lick of his lollipop. Kagome nodded. InuYasha, who seemed like he had no interest in their conversation, was

actually paying close attention to the information being shared between everyone. However he said nothing and kept listening to the conversation as they all walked down

the path. That night everyone stopped and made camp in an old abandoned hut they found along the path. When he was sure Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were sleeping,

he decided to talk to Kagome. Kagome sat by the fire warming herself up. InuYasha walked over and sat down beside her. "Kagome..." he started. "Oh hi InuYasha, what

is it?" she replied. He started again,"Kagome...it's about you. I think you should go home and work on catching up with your studies." She was surprised at what he was

saying, but managed to speak,"InuYasha, it's my fault the jewel was shattered, I'm obligated to help you find the shards-" InuYasha cut her off, "No. Kagome, from what

you've been saying about school, it sounds very important that you do well in it. How you do in it affects your future, right? With you being out of your era it's hard for you to

keep up with school." Kagome was taken aback again, "InuYasha, are you saying...I should stay in my time?" InuYasha was quiet for a few moments. Kagome waited

earnestly for an answer hoping she wouldn't hear 'certain words'. "Stay for a few more weeks and then you'll have to leave this era. You should go back to your time now for

a couple days to see what you have to and you can come back...but only for a while." he said finally. Kagome was too hurt to speak and seeing that what she had most

feared just happened, she only nodded in acknowledgement. InuYasha really didn't want her to have to leave but he didn't want her to have a hard life in her time. He sat

next to her a few more minutes then finally said goodnight and walked back to the corner of the hut he was in earlier. Kagome sat by the fire and let everything sink in

before finally going to bed herself. "That was two days ago...but it feels like years ago." she thought to herself still sitting at her desk. She glanced up at the blank word

page and tried to focus on doing the assignment. After ten minutes she realized it was no use so she decided to take a nap. "Hopefully after I rest, I'll have a clear head.

The assignment's due in only a few days..." she sighed and flopped down on her bed, soon falling asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think of chapter one? I'm sorry if it's bad, it's my first fanfic, I'm trying!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha...stop rubbing it in! -runs away-

InuYasha: Loser...

Kagome: -shakes head in sympathy-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is It Really For The Best?**

Chapter 2: If Only We Could Meet In Our Dreams...

When she awoke, it was already night and everyone was asleep. Kagome's mother left a tray of dinner on her nightstand with a note that said : 'Didn't want to wake you, eat

when you like.' Kagome smiled and looked down at the tray. There were three onigiri with umeboshi and a few small pieces of lobster. The food was cold but Kagome picked

up an onigiri and bit into it. She wasn't hungry but knew her mother would worry if she didn't eat her dinner so she ate anyway. Then she noticed her computer was still on.

The word program was still empty. Kagome sighed and stood up. She slept much longer than she wanted and now she wasn't tired at all. She walked over to the window and

looked outside. The sky was a deep, dark blue and the moon was bright and full. Everything was peaceful and there was a gentle night breeze. Normally things like these

would make Kagome happy but she felt nothing tonight. She was just sad and worried. She had a paper she had to finish soon and there was still the same trouble of leaving

Sengoku Jidai. Kagome shut off her computer knowing she wouldn't be able to write anything tonight and went downstairs, careful not to wake her family. She grabbed her

coat by the door and walked outside. "Maybe taking a walk will clear me head." she thought aloud. Kagome walked down the sidewalk with the soft glow from the moon

lighting her way. Walking only made her think more and she was so lost in thought she bumped into something and fell over. "Ow!" she rubbed her sore head and looked to

see what she bumped into. InuYasha blinked twice surprised to see Kagome. "InuYasha! It's you! What are you-" He cut her off when he pulled her up from the ground,"What

are you doing out here so late?" Kagome was just as surprised as he was."That's what I was gonna ask you..." He turned away, slightly embarassed," I came to see you."

Kagome now had a light blush in her cheeks,"R-really?" InuYasha only nodded even more embarassed. 'I must be dreaming.' she thought. "Why did you come? It's really

late." He blushed again," I...I couldn't sleep" Kagome blinked in disbelief,'I really MUST be dreaming!' she thought. "Kagome...I've been thinking and...maybe you shouldn't

leave. If you go I'll miss you too much." Kagome sighed, "Yes, I AM dreaming..." she said aloud this time. "Huh? Kagome, you're wide awake." InuYasha said slightly

confused. She sood there wide eyed at the words that escaped his mouth," I'm not...dreaming..?"

To Be Continued

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm really sorry, but I had the story in my head and then I forgot what would happen next...I know my story isn't very good but I'll have to finish it anyway. I just need to think of how everything will turn out. I'll try to update soon for those who're actually reading this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha...at all...-akward silence-

Wheeeeee! It's chapter threeeeee! cough cough Yeah...so um...here it is?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is It Really For The Best?**

Chapter Three: The Short Times Are Quietly Passing...

'No way! InuYasha would _never_ say things like this to me! What's going on! Why would he! He doesn't mean what he said does he! No way I'm not dreaming! _NO WAY!_' Kagome screamed in her head.

InuYasha, now worried, tried to shake Kagome from her thoughts,"Kagome! Kagome! Are you okay? Why are you standing there with that look on your face? Say something!" he shook her again.

Kagome snapped back from her thoughts," Ah! I'm sorry, InuYasha. It's just too unbelievable that you would come to my era just to see me in the middle of the night...it's so...unlike you. Are you feeling alright?"

InuYasha blushed at Kagome's words. 'Did she _have_ to say it like that! And what does she mean,'so unlike me'? He was now frustrated at his embarassment," I'm feeling fine! Is it really that unbelievable that I would do this! What's so unbelievable about it anyway!"

Kagome blinked in surprise.'What was that outburst for? Did I...did I hurt his feelings or something?'

InuYasha was standing there, still blushing, and waiting for an answer.

Kagome smiled,"Sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything, InuYasha, it's just...you don't normally do this sorta thing. I'm really glad though...I-I couldn't sleep either...I wanted to see you." she blushed slightly.

InuYasha just stared in disbelief.'She...wanted to...see me too...?'

Remembering the rest of InuYasha's words, Kagome decided to ask,"Do you really think I shouldn't leave? I mean..." Kagome's blush deepened, "I'd miss you too."

InuYasha left his thoughts and answered,"Yeah, I think you should stay..." he started to blush again, "...uh, you know why."

Kagome smiled,"Now that you're here, do you wanna take a walk with me?"

InuYasha smiled back,"Y-yeah."

Kagome lead InuYasha to a nearby park,"This used to be my favorite place to play when I was little."

InuYasha had been to Kagome's era a few times and passed this park but he never really stopped to look around. He now noticed how green and lush the grass and trees were and how beautiful it was.

They stopped and sat under the largest tree in the park. The moonlight reflected off the nearby creek and InuYasha was feeling a little regret for not stopping at this park at least for a little while before.

The fuedal era was beautiful too, but he never really had much time to admire it because he was always busy thinking about Naraku and the jewel shards and when demons would show up.

"So what do you think, InuYasha? It's kind of hard to tell now because it's dark, but don't you think this park is pretty?

InuYasha was silent for a moment and took in more of the scenery around him,"It's...beautiful."

Kagome smiled again,"I was hoping you'd think so too."

A gentle but cool breeze whisped by and Kagome shuddered and wrapped her arm around herself in an attempt to warm herself up.

It was no use. Another breeze slightly stronger than the last whisped by and Kagome suddered again. Her thin coat obviously wasn't helping.

InuYasha just noticed her shivering. He didn't realize it was cold at all, his robe was keeping him plenty warm."Kagome..." InuYasha took off a part of his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Kagome was surprized at InuYasha's action and spoke up,"No InuYasha, I'm fine. What if you get cold?" she said removing his robe from her shoulders.

InuYasha shook his head,"I'm fine, I'm half demon remember?" (does that change anything? --;)

Kagome thought about giving it back anyway but realized how cold she really was and kept it."Thank you, InuYasha."

He just shook his head,"mmm."

After a while it got colder and Kagome started to shiver again.

Noticing this InuYasha felt a little hesitant about it but didn't want Kagome to be cold so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him for warmth.

Kagome was surprized but said nothing and smiled. Hesitantly she rested her head on his shoulder. She was worn out and tired from shivering and being up so late. Pretty soon, she fell asleep in InuYasha's arms.

InuYasha was feeling tired himself and rested his head on Kagome's and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SO MUCH MUSH! (and a lot of blushing) Ah, I can't believe I wrote it this way...(it's really crumby) well, I'm a sucker for romance and I forgot what I was planning on happening so...it just is this way now. I also just want to get this story over with. I was going to base it on what happened to me a long time ago but I didn't. Instead, that time inspired me to write this story(so far). I'm trying to update soon so please keep checking in(if you wanna read) I'm trying my best!The titles are weird, ne? Oh well.


End file.
